Kings
Kings (王, Ō'') are male monarchic rulers of a kingdom. In the [[World|world of ''Fairy One Piece Tail]] there are many royal families who control the local governments of different nations. "All that I can do is human in nature..." :—Words of Nebra Nefeltari, King of Alabasta. Overview There are several kings in the world with very different ruling styles. A few fit the stereotypical description of tyrants driven by avarice and cruelty, such as the spoiled Wapol forcing his subjects to beg him for medical treatments while having no political skills, and the king of Goa ordered the burning of the Gray Terminal to clean up his kingdom's image. Such kings are viewed with scorn and disdain by their oppressed subjects, and can even be overthrown. Others, however, are more benevolent rulers, bearing good intentions for their kingdom, and are willing to sacrifice themselves if necessary. Such examples include Nebra Nefeltari and Neptune, both of whom were well beloved by their country. Doflamingo Don Quixote, the king of Dressrosa, is something of a mix between a tyrant and a benevolent ruler. He gains popularity amongst the citizens by conning his way into their hearts with a fraudulent heroic performance and false promises, but secretly enslaves them and erasing memories of their existences for his underground profits. Only upon his true colors being exposed did the entire kingdom attempts to overthrow him, at which point he announces that he should have ruled over them with an iron fist from the beginning. Although a king is guarded by their Royal Guards, some kings are powerful fighters and sometimes even Curséd Fruit users themselves, such as Wapol, Doflamingo, and Elizabello II. Neptune was once a soldier himself, and his sons are also trained in combat and are considered to be their respective kingdom's greatest fighters. Dold Riku III was a highly trained gladiator, and even in his advanced age, he remains powerful. Judge Vinsmoke, the Germa Kingdom's king, is the direct commander of the kingdom's army, Germa 66; it is implied that he led the army in the infamous incident known as the Conquest of Four Nations, in which he single-handedly killed four kings in North Blue. A king has great political influence and authority, and under circumstances, may be able to fraternize with criminals without consequences. The king of Goa contracted the Bluejam Pirates for their services in several occasions, and offered to use his authority as king to invite them to nobility as a reward for a huge "cleanup" mission. Although the king was merely using the pirates as scapegoats and ultimately betrayed them, this suggests that he could override their criminal statuses that the government placed on them. Kings are also known to be involved in the underworld of brokering without fear of the law, as they patronized slave shops and dealt with weapon traffickers. On the other hand, neither Kings Nebra nor Riku were able to harbor Fairy Tail's Team Natsu or the Straw Hat Pirates for extended periods of time, due to Natsu and Luffy's severe actions of defeating multiple Warlords, among a long list of other crimes, being a high-class threats against the government. According to Trebol, Conqueror's Haki is proof of an individual who possesses the qualities of a king, a candidate chosen by heaven. For this reason, they believe Doflamingo is destined to be their monarch who will rule over the entire sea, and treated him with the utmost reverence. Known Kings Current Kings * Wapol was the king of the Drum Kingdom, he is also the first royal king to appear in the series. He fled his kingdom when the Blackbeard Pirates attacked and later returned only to be defeated by Luffy D. Monkey. Through his rise back to power with the Munch-Munch Fruit, became king of the Black Drum Kingdom. His wife, Miss Universe, is the queen. * Dalton became the new king of the Drum Kingdom after Wapol's defeat, changing it to the Sakura Kingdom. * Nebra Nefeltari is the current king of Alabasta. He is the 12th line of the House of Nefeltari,Princess Vivi is currently designated to be the 13th ruler in the line. His late wife, Titi Nefeltari, was the queen of the kingdom. * Lucas Thalassa is the king of Ilusia 6 years before the start of the series. * Ivankov Emporio is the king/queen of the Kamabakka Queendom. * Neptune is the king of the Ryugu Kingdom. His sons are the princes Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi, and his daughter is the princess Shirahoshi. * King Dold Riku III is the preceding, as well as the succeeding, king of Dressrosa to the one who usurped his former position, Doflamingo Don Quixote. After Doflamingo was defeated and captured, Dold Riku was requested to return to his former position. * Elizabello II is the king of the Prodence Kingdom. * Gancho is the king of the Tontatta Kingdom. * Kano Country is ruled by an unnamed king. * Dogstorm is one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom. * Cat Viper is one of the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom. * Stelly is the recently crowned king of the Goa Kingdom. * Judge Vinsmoke is the king of the Germa Kingdom. * In the third movie, Mobambi became the new ruler of Crown Island (non-canon). Former Kings * There was an unnamed king in an unknown kingdom 15 years before the start of the series, who would have surrendered his kingship to pirates had Lucci Rob not executed the pirates and the 500 soldiers being held hostage. * Wapol's father was ruling when Roger D. Gol was executed. His death led to his son succeeding him. In movie 9, he had another son, Musshuru, as the first prince of the kingdom. * There was an unnamed king of Lvneel 400 years before the start of the series. * There was an unnamed king in an unknown kingdom 15 years before the start of the series, that traveled to the Kamabakka Queendom, and came back as an okama, which tore both their family and the country apart, leading to the prince to turn to piracy. * There was an unnamed king ruling the Goa Kingdom 12 years before the start of the series. * Doflamingo Don Quixote is the former king of Dressrosa, having usurped the position from Dold Riku III, until he was defeated by Luffy D. Monkey and arrested by Admiral Fujitora after his Warlord position voided. * A king of an unknown kingdom has surrendered once Doflamingo was defeated, knowing he lost his supplier of weapons for the war. * In the third movie, Kirin Lion was the "Animal King" of Crown Island until his death. Supposed Kings * Hordy Jones gave himself the title of king after overthrowing the Ryugu Kingdom. * Caesar Clown called himself the "King of the Land of Death" (死の国の王, Shi no Kuni no Ō) after assimilating Shinokuni. * Chopper was thought to be the new king of the non-canon Crown Island until proven wrong. King as an Epithet * Roger D. Gol: "King of the Pirates" (海賊団の王, Kaizokudan no Ō'') * Crocodile: "'''King of the Desert" (砂漠の王, Sabaku no Ō) * Masira: "Salvage King" (サルベージ王, Sarubēji-Ō) * Shojo: "Sonar King" (海底探索王, Kaitei Tansaku-Ō) * Sogeking: "King of the Snipers" (狙撃の王, Sogeki no Ō) * Ryuma: "Ryuma de King" (リューマ・ド・キング, Ryūma do Kingu) * Rayleigh Silvers: "Dark King" (冥王, Mei-Ō) * Pizarro Avalo: "Corrupt King" (悪政王, Akusei-Ō) * Brook: "Soul King" (ソウルキング, Souru Kingu) * Elizabello II: "Fighting King" (戦う王, Tatakau Ō) * Riku Dold III: "King of Miracles" * Cat Viper: "King/Ruler of Night" (夜の王, Yoru no Ō) * Dogstorm: "King/Ruler of Day" (昼の王, Hiru no Ō) * Eric Dow (filler): "King" (キング, Kingu) Gallery Celestial Spirit World Alabasta Drum\Sakura Kingdom Crown Island Skypiea Lvnnel File:King_of_Lvneel_Portrait_v1.png|King of Lvneel Extalia Mecha Island Fiore Veronica Amazon Lily Goa Kingdom Kamabakka Kingdom Ryugu Kingdom Black Drum Kingdom Alvarez Empire File:Zeref_Dragneel_Portrait.png|Zeref Dragneel/Emperor Spriggan Dragnof Kingdom Dressrosa Tontatta Kingdom Kano Country Prodence Kingdom Wano Country Mokomo Dukedom File:Cat_Viper_Anime_Portriat_v4.png|Master Cat Viper File:Dogstorm_Anime_Portrait_v7.png|Duke Dogstorm Germa Kingdom Other featured characters * †: the character is deceased. * *: the character's status is unknown. Hovering the symbol may give further details. * ≠: the character is non-canon. * ‡: the character is no longer part of this group. Hovering the symbol may give further details. See also External Links * King - Wikipedia article about the King title. * Kings One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... Category:Kings